


The Red Tide

by mistyterrain63



Category: Fargo (TV), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, based on character designs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyterrain63/pseuds/mistyterrain63
Summary: Charlie, the Princess of Hell and Lucifer's daughter, is still working to make her dream, the Happy Hotel, become reality. Even if she has to get the help of Hell's most notorious demon, Alastor the Radio Demon. One day, a peculiar demon presents himself as another candidate for Charlie's experiment, bringing the guest count at the Hazbin Hotel to a total of two. However, he has ties to demons within the realm of Hell that could endanger Charlie and everyone in the Hazbin Hotel.A story based on character designs.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lorne Malvo/Lester Nygaard, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Mr. Numbers/Mr. Wrench (Fargo)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. The Crocodile's Sophism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie checks the second guest into the Hazbin Hotel! And uffda, he is a mess!

_*Knock knock*_ Charlie glanced up from her paperwork, surprised. _Who could that be?_ Her first thought was Alastor. The dapper Radio Demon made his first appearance in her hotel the same way. Nowadays, though, he just walked in without knocking as if he owned the place, so it couldn't be him. She could easily rule out her girlfriend, Vaggie, and Angel Dust, a porn star spider demon, since the two were sitting in the same room as her, the lobby of the Hazbin Hotel. The same went for Husk, the drunken bartender in the other room since she could hear his ramblings. Vaggie and Angel Dust looked at her with equally perplexed expressions.

"Who do you think that is?" Vaggie asked as her eyes narrowed. Angel Dust gave an indifferent shrug and took a drag out of the cigarette in his hand.

"Who cares? It's probably a solicitor or a hooker or something." He replied with a callous grin. Vaggie glared at him, mouthing to shut up. The knocking repeated, causing them all to fall silent again. Charlie stood up and started toward the door.

"Careful!" Vaggie hissed, panic in her visible eye. Charlie gave a reassuring smile over her shoulder. She reached for the door handle, hesitating. Vaggie had every right to be cautious. This was Hell, the world of sinners and demons. It could be someone (or someTHING) dangerous on the other side. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

The first thing Charlie saw was a pair of horns. She frowned, confused, and then looked down. The demon's head barely reached her chin in height. He looked to be some kind of a squirrel demon, his cream-grey fur was fluffy and stood out as if someone spooked him, with the fur on his face and down his front a darker shade. Two long, dark red horns poked straight up from his temples. His eyes were wide, panicked almost, and his mouth was a jagged smile across his face. He was wearing a dark grey collar shirt and a black tie under a violently orange parka. His dress pants sort of melded into his jointed legs, turning black closer to his feet.

Charlie glanced up and down at the little demon. He didn't seem dangerous at all, though looks could be and usually were deceiving. She decided to take a chance and recomposed herself, flashing a big smile.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" She greeted enthusiastically. The demon returned her smile, albeit with a nervous twitch.

"Yes, thank you. I read about this place in _The Hell Herald_ , but I wasn't sure if this was the right address. The advertisement said _"Happy Hotel"_ , but the sign above the building reads _"Hazbin"_." The demon said. His voice had a twitchy quality that made it seem like he was hiding something. It was oddly high pitched, though it fit well for his appearance. Charlie gave a dismissive wave.

"Oh, that! No worries, the architects just read the blueprints wrong! Come in, please!" Truthfully, Charlie had no idea how that could have happened; she had made sure everything looked the way she sketched it. She stepped back and allowed the demon passage into the hotel. He gave another twitchy smile before crossing the threshold. Charlie closed the door and followed the demon to where the other two were sitting. Vaggie gave the demon a wary look while Angel looked at him with a bored expression.

"Who the hell is this?" Vaggie said harshly. She crossed her arms over her chest, surveying the smaller demon with distaste. The demon recoiled slightly under her sharp glare.

"He looks like a twink," Angel commented nonchalantly, blowing rings of smoke into the air. Charlie frowned at the two of them for a moment before grinning again.

"Vaggie, Angel Dust, this demon said he was interested in the Happy Hotel," Charlie announced. Dead silence accompanied her words as the two stared blankly at her. Charlie gave an awkward laugh, her cheeks turning redder than usual.

"A~nyway, why don't we explain what our goal and process is all about?" She said rather loudly, taking the demon by the shoulders and steering him into an ornate chair with a few eyes on the frame. Vaggie leaned back in her chair, keeping her guard up while Angel placed his elbows on the table and continued smoking. The demon fidgeted a bit as Charlie scooted over to where Angel and Vaggie were sitting.

"So! What hellish deed brings you here to the Happy Hotel?" Charlie began with sugary energy. The demon didn't respond, looking as though he were trying to find the words to describe his situation. Charlie continued to grin awkwardly.

"OMG, Charlie, you don't just ask a demon why they got sent to Hell." Angel hissed quietly so that only the three of them could hear. Charlie gave a small cough of embarrassment while Vaggie face-palmed. Charlie looked back at the demon as he began speaking in a hesitant manner.

"Oh...well, you know. This place is supposed to give demons a chance at redemption, right?" He said. Charlie nodded in confirmation. As he spoke, she noticed that the inside of his mouth didn't have a tongue or visible throat; rather, it was like looking into a jack-o-lantern. The demon gave a small cough, causing small embers to flit around him and quickly burn out.

“I, uh...I would like a chance at redemption. I know I did some...bad things...when I was alive.” As he said this, he averted his eyes. Charlie tilted her head a bit. She was aware that some demons would rather not speak about their fall from grace, but the point of the hotel was to help them become better souls and ascend to heaven rather than get slaughtered every year.

“...I killed my wife.” He finally said. Neither Charlie, Vaggie, nor Angel reacted with surprise. Vaggie shrugged and Angel started laughing. Charlie ignored them and gave the demon a reassuring smile.

“Oh, don’t worry! I’m sure that a simple sin as murder can be easily rede-”

“I also killed my second wife.” 

Charlie blinked, taken aback. Well, maybe this guy just wanted money or something. She continued to smile, though it was a little more forced than before.

“Ah, well, if it was greed than there’s definitely a course of action that we can-”

“My high school bully also got murdered. Indirectly.” The demon added quickly. Charlie opened her mouth to respond, but the demon wasn’t finished speaking.

“There was this guy I met who killed people just because he could. Like- like a hitman, yeah.” He was starting to speak faster, like a child trying to make excuses.

“I knew I shouldn’t have gotten tied up with him. I just met him in an ER. Then I killed my wife and I panicked and asked him to help me clean up the mess. But he just made it worse, he killed the sheriff in the town I lived in, causing this huge conspiracy to crop up. I have no idea how many other people ended up getting killed because of this guy, but I can tell you that I only have the blood of my two ex-wives and the bully on my hands,” He hesitated, thinking, before adding, “oh, I also framed my brother for my first wife’s murder and set up my second wife to die at the hands of that hitman.”

Now he had their attention. Charlie’s eyes were wide with shock while Vaggie stared in dismay and Angel looked impressed. A silence hung in the air for a few tense minutes. The demon gave another little cough, snapping the three out of their stupor.

“It’s a mess, I know. I don’t even think it’s possible for someone as sinful as me to redeem himself in the eyes of Heaven.” The demon said, sounding defeated. To everyone’s surprise, it was Angel who responded with a presumptuous laugh.

“We both got the right idea; this place has _**NO**_ chance of redeeming a demon!” Angel sneered, crushing his cigarette butt onto the polished surface of the table, causing Vaggie to snarl at him. Angel ignored her, continuing his snide reply.

“That Radio Demon said so himself! There’s nothin’ more entertainin’ than watching someone try to rise above the shadows only to ultimately fail. But _hey~!_ Nobody ain’t sayin’ we can’t try~.” He snickered, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet onto the table. While his upper arms cradled his head from behind, his lower arms crossed over his abdomen. The demon looked like he was going to panic. Charlie gave Angel a disapproving frown before turning back to the demon.

“And we will try! I’m determined to have a demon repent and go to Heaven, no matter what! We’ll do everything we can to help you!” She declared, her eyes bright with determination. It was her dream. She was going to make it happen. The demon’s eyes brightened when he heard the strength in Charlie’s voice.

“Y-you will? Oh, thank you so much! I truly think I can be a better soul! I failed in life, but maybe I can succeed in death.” He said, his eyes brimming with tears that looked like liquid fire. Charlie grinned, excitement sparkling in her eyes. Vaggie sighed while Angel rolled his eyes.

“So what’re you called?” Charlie asked, getting her clipboard that held the hotel log. So far, there was only one name written on the first line; Angel Dust. The demon frowned slightly, tapping his chin.

“...Les. Call me Les.” He finally said, nodding slowly. Charlie quickly jotted it down and held out her hand, standing up straight.

“ From this point on, you are officially a guest here at the Happy Hotel!” Charlie said in a professional tone, though she couldn’t hide her joy very well. Les grinned and took her hand, giving her a firm handshake. A small orange flame circled their hands, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. The two released the handshake and Les awkwardly looked around.

“Soooo….which way’s my room?” He asked curiously.

“Oh! Right! Your room is going to be Room 102, right next to Angel’s!” Charlie said, pointing down the hall. She quickly skimmed over a few papers on the table she was working on before Les arrived.

“As a guest of the Happy Hotel, you will receive free room and board as well as protection from the dangers of Hell. I’ll call my chauffeur to drive you to your current place of residence so you can collect your effects and bring them back here. Once you get settled, feel free to explore a little! I have a few things I need to take care of regarding your stay, so just hang tight and I’ll let you know when it’s safe to leave!” Charlie explained. She gathered a few papers and hurried off, skipping a little.

Les turned and started towards his room when he was stopped by a hand. He froze and looked up to see Vaggie had thrown her arm out in front of him. She had an unreadable expression on her face, slightly frowning.

“You don’t seem like a threat, but I’ll be watching you. Try any funny business and I’ll personally rip your head off your shoulders and feed it to Fat Nuggets. That’s Angel’s pet demon pig.” She added. Les just meekly nodded in understanding, not trusting himself to speak. Vaggie sharply turned away and started after Charlie. She paused halfway down the hall.

“...Thank you for giving her a little hope,” Vaggie said, her voice barely more than a whisper before darting off.

Les opened his mouth to reply, but she was already gone. He crossed his arms, somewhat confused. Angel Dust stood, stretching his four arms, and started toward his room. He stopped next to Les.

“I wouldn’t expect too much; Life here in Hell is too full of let-downs for me to have hope.” He said, his mocking tone absent, replaced by a tired, defeated one. Les twisted around to face Angel, but the spider demon had already made it down the hall and snapped the door to his room shut, leaving Les standing alone in the middle of the empty lobby.

He looked around pensively. And then he smiled. This was the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how long this fic will be. I just really like the designs I made for the Fargo cast. I'll be posting them on December 1 on my Tumblr, https://hoshi-tsubasa.tumblr.com/


	2. Cold Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo introduces a new part-time hire to the I.M.P. "family". Moxxie is suspicious of them almost immediately.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE, SHUT UP! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!!!”

“Nobody was talking before you started shouting your fucking head off.” Loona snarled.

Moxxie gave a sigh, resting his head in his arms. Blitzo, his boss of the company he worked for, the Immediate Murder Professionals, or I.M.P., was screaming again. As if they couldn’t hear him at normal volume. Loona, the receptionist/dispatcher, growled as Blitzo waltzed around the board room like a pompous prick. 

“Aw, don’t worry, Blitz! We’re listenin’!” Moxxie turned to his right where his wife, Millie, sat. He smiled at her, relishing her soothing, southern accent and warm tone that gave Moxxie the same feel as drinking a cup of hot chocolate. He, Blitzo, and Millie were all imps, the lowest species of demons in Hell. The company was a steady business, surprisingly. It was really jarring how many demons had it out for the living. Blitzo gave Millie a wink.

“ _THANK_ you, Millie! I can always count on you for the encouragement!”

Moxxie and Loona both groaned and rolled their eyes.

“ _ANYWAY!_ As I was saying,” Blitzo continued excitedly, his pointed tail curling with anticipation. “I have a BIG announcement to make! We’ve ourselves a NEW member of the family!”

“We are NOT a family!” Moxxie interjected angrily, pounding his fist on the table, causing Millie to jump and Loona to snarl at him. Blitzo ignored this, zipping over to the door.

“Everyone...meet our new part-timer!” Blitzo announced with a flourish, yanking the door open and letting the demon on the other side step inside the room.

For a moment, Moxxie thought that Blitzo had cloned Loona. The demon definitely looked like the hellhound, with the same grey and white fur, white irises, and crimson sclera. But it was clear he was some wolf demon and not a hellhound. For one, he had dark, grooved horns that curved back in a wave. His pupils were round rather than Loona’s, which were cat-like. He had markings on his mandible that resembled a goatee and a smirk that had a shadow of something that felt evil. His fingers had dark curved claws and a long, fluffy tail poked out from behind him. He had quite a few layers of clothes on, a roughed-up collar-shirt with a pale sweater and a thick coat. Like Loona, his pants were cut off around the knee to make movement easier for the oddly jointed legs. Moxxie had the impression that this guy had come from a cold place in life.

“Everyone, THIS is Malice! I met him on the street shanking two other demons in the face before blasting their heads off with a shotgun!” Blitzo said with the same excitement of a child getting a rather big gift. Moxxie gave a grunt of hello. Millie waved merrily and chirped “hi!” while Loona just snorted, not even glancing up from her phone.

“Well. You all seem like quite a _lovely_ bunch.” Malice said, the corners of his mouth moving up in what could have been a smile, but looked more like a leer. Moxxie felt almost a literal chill run up his spine. The demon’s voice had a dangerous quality, like hearing a growling tiger about to pounce on its prey.

“Now, I expect you all to play nice with him. He’s new to the company and he’ll need someone to show him the ropes. Let’s see… Moxxie! You literally have nothing to do. Give the guy a tour of the building and an in-service on the procedure!” Blitzo said with a sneer. Moxxie narrowed his eyes angrily at his boss, but he hopped out of his chair, silently cursing him.

…

“And this is the break room. It’s kinda worn down and the freezer thermometer gets frozen over occasionally.” Moxxie deadpanned, vaguely gesturing into the room. So far, they toured the board room, lobby, and Blitzo’s office. And so far Malice had kept his mouth shut. Creepily watching Moxxie’s every move and nodding in understanding, but saying nothing. It was off-putting. Moxxie went to shut the door.

“Do you ever shut yourself in the freezer?”

“What?” The question caught Moxxie so off-guard that he accidentally closed the door on his hoof. Yelping in pain, he hopped around on one hoof, holding the other. After the pain ebbed away, Moxxie gingerly placed it back on the floor. He looked at Malice with a frown and was shocked to see the demon had a mocking grin across his muzzle.

“What’re you fucking talking about?” Moxxie repeated, glaring. He didn’t like the way this guy looked at him. It reminded him of when Blitzo was acting all superior to them. 

“You seem small enough to fit inside. What if you wanted to fix the temperature inside the freezer? Or wanted to get something in the far back? I would assume the door locks since it has a keyhole.” Malice looked over Moxxie’s head, causing the imp to turn and examine the fridge. Indeed, the fridge did have a key slot.

“W-well, nobody’d be stupid enough to close the door on someone who’s digging around in a freezer, let alone lock it.” Moxxie reasoned, feeling threatened. He kept his guard up, very wary. Malice stared deeply into Moxxie’s eyes, causing the imp to take a step back, though he never wavered in his glare. Then Malice gave a smile as if to say ‘just kidding’.

“I see. I just wondered if it was possible for an imp to die of hypothermia.” Malice responded in a nonchalant tone as if he were simply talking about the weather and not wondering if the cold could kill an imp. Moxxie narrowed his eyes.

“Look, dude, I don’t know what you want or why you’re being so weird, but if you threaten me or my wife, I’ll fucking split your skull apart,” Moxxie growled, hoping he sounded intimidating. Malice simply retained the mocking smile he always had.

“Of course. This is, as you could say, ‘your house’. Shall we continue the tour?” He replied, turning and walking off on his own accord in the opposite direction of the break room. Moxxie stared after him, suspicion rising. This guy was NOT good news. There was something malicious about him; perhaps that’s why he prefers to be called Malice. Whatever it was...whatever nasty plot this guy was planning...Moxxie wasn’t about to let him tear the company apart. He raced after him, his doubts and paranoia lingering in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in a short amount of time. It's shorter than the last, but hopefully, I can get my creative writing gears going and write longer chapters.


	3. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust takes a walk with an unexpected turn of events.

A piece of gravel clattered across the sidewalk as Angel Dust stormed down the street, kicking it every so often. He had just gotten a call from his older brother, Arackniss, earlier and it pissed him off that he would even dare to call him at all.

_ *"What I’m sayin’ is that there’s another crime syndicate in the area an’ they’re tryin’ ta steal our territory!” His brother had said, sounding agitated. Angel had listened with vague interest, examining his gloves as his brother talked. _

_ “Yeah, yeah. Look, I don’t give a shit what goes on with tha family business, okay? I got my own things to worry about, I ain’t got time to be messin’ round with turf wars unless it’s Cherri’s.” Angel had said indifferently. He hung up the phone before his brother could shout at him. _

“Stupid pricks...can’t they leave me alone for one moment? I left the business to do my own thing, not get called up every time they got shit happenin’.” He growled, kicking the piece of gravel with more force. It soared higher than the last kick and squarely hit a demon that had darted out from an alleyway. The demon squeaked in pain as it fell on its face in surprise. Angel stopped to stare before letting out a cruel laugh.

“Ha! Watch where you’re goin’, ya freakin’ loser!” Angel sneered. This was a good way to vent his frustration out. The demon flipped over to face the spider demon, glaring up from the pavement and rubbing his nose. He was very short and looked like a chihuahua or something. His fur was a pale caramel and his ears were overly large with dark brown, fluffy fur on the inside. He had markings near his nose that looked like a pencil mustache and large yellow eyes with black, cat-like pupils. He had a piece of hair that was swept to the side in a sleek style. He was wearing a crimson turtleneck under a spiffy white coat and a dark oak-colored leather jacket. He also had white pants that abruptly changed to dark brown where his knees were. He had a pointed polycaudal tail and small bat-like wings. Angel could easily tell this guy was probably some lackey for a bigger demon.

“ _YOU_ watch it, you, uh...you...slut!” The demon stammered angrily, jumping to his feet and staring Angel in the face. It was very unimpressive since Angel was twice his height. Angel just leered down, causing the demon to flinch and recoil.

“Oooo~! How awful, calling me su~ch an offensive name!” He mocked with a malicious grin. “You ain’t shit, pipsqueak. Run home to your daddy and tell him to give you a kiss to make the boo-boo go away!”

The demon’s ears flattened against his head as Angel towered menacingly over him. He looked like he was going to run with his tails between his legs-

“Hot Rod! Get your ass over here before I kick it into the Ninth Circle!” Angel took a startled step back as a rough voice barked from the shadows in the alley where the demon had initially emerged from. Hot Rod ( _“What a dumb name,”_ Angel thought) wheeled around, looking even more frightened for some reason. Then another demon prowled into the cursed lights of Pentagram City, half-hidden by darkness.

The powerful, evil aura of this demon strongly reminded Angel of Valentino when he was angry. Angel felt himself recoiling next to Hot Rod, the two cowering together ironically. The demon also resembled a dog, but unlike Hot Rod, He towered over the other two. He looked like a german shepherd with dark grey fur and harsh black markings down the back of his head. The markings extended to his jawline, giving the impression of sideburns. His narrowed eyes were pits of darkness with small, white, glowing lights that shone with malice. His two pointed ears poked out of the flat cap on his head, black as his markings. He wore a tattered, caramel leather jacket with a fur-lined lapel. His tail was pointed like Hot Rod’s, but it had dark spikes running down it. His dark grey pants stopped at his jointed, dog-like ankles and he had dark, curved claws. The demon growled, leering down at the two.

“Told you to fetch a drink, not find a hooker to bang.” He snarled. Hot Rod gave a shuddering gulp. Angel was speechless at first, but being called a hooker brought him back to his senses.

“Hey, I’m not just any hooker, you dumb fuck!” Angel spat, standing up straight. Even at full height, the top of Angel’s head only came up to the demon’s chin. “Can’t you recognize a celebrity when you see one, or are you just that blind?”

“Celebrity? I don’t care who you are, bitch, get lost why don’t you?” The demon growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Angel puffed up his cheeks defiantly, crossing all four arms across his front.

“Well, what’s a big scawy guy like you gonna do, huh? I can take you on in a heartbeat. I’ve single-handedly gunned down at least seventeen mobs in Pentagram City and that’s just within the city limits!” Angel boasted, giving a superior grin. The demon stared at him for a moment before giving a barking laugh.

“You? You look like the only thing you’re good for is a blowjob!” He said, sneering. Angel gave him a sly smirk.

“I can do that and more, baby, believe me~”

The demon hesitated, a slightly repulsed look on his face.

“Who the hell do you work for?” He asked warily.

“What’s it to you? I’m just a street hooker, remember?” Angel mocked, turning around with his lower set of arms held out in a shrug. Hot Rod, having recovered from his initial shock, studied Angel a bit.

“Hey, wait a sec! Toxxic! He looks like one of those spider demons that we’re vying with for territory control!” He piped up, pointing at Angel’s back. The bigger demon, Toxxic, stared and nodded slowly. Angel turned around with a scowl.

“Didn’t your mama tell you it’s rude to point? Anyway, whatzit matta that I’m a spider demon? There’re a lot of spider demons in hell if you haven’t noticed, dumbass.” Angel shot back. Toxxic gave a wicked grin, sharp fangs exposed as his smile spread almost to his ears.

“But a spider demon in an area that’s controlled by a spider mob? Can’t be a coincidence.”

Angel took a step back, starting to feel the overwhelming evil radiating off the demon. He had a very bad feeling and all his instincts were screaming for him to run, but his feet were frozen to the spot, paralyzed under Toxxic’s glare.

“Wait-”

Angel barely managed to open his mouth when a sudden force slammed him in the side of the head. A bright, white light flashed across his eyes before his vision faded into darkness as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters! I can't wait to get those designs out so you guys can see.
> 
> For anyone confused, this chapter takes place a few hours after Les is checked into the Hazbin Hotel.


	4. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Charlie wonders where Angel Dust went, Alastor returns to the hotel with news from Hell.

“Has anyone seen Angel Dust?” Charlie asked aloud. Les, Vaggie, and Husk all turned to her, looking confused. The group was gathered around the bar, helping Husk rearrange the “Happy Hotel Friendly” drinks on display. Husk scowled, as he usually did.

“How the hell am I supposed to know where that spider crawled off to?” He growled, slamming a bottle of AppleBabble onto the counter. Vaggie, however, looked concerned.

“I haven’t seen him in hours.” She admitted.

Les tilted his head curiously. He was perched precariously on one of the bar stools, leaning forward with his paws on his knees.

“He’s the white and pink guy, right? The last time I saw him, he went into his room. That was about two hours ago.” He said. Charlie frowned, shaking her head.

“I guess he’s free to do whatever he wants. Still, I’m worried he might get into some trouble.” She said, worry reflecting from her eyes as she sat down on one of the stools.

Vaggie scooted over to her and patted her arm. Charlie looked up at her girlfriend, smiling appreciatively. Husk feigned gagging, pointing a claw into his mouth while Les gave an embarrassed shrug.

A loud crash suddenly resonated from the lobby, causing all of them to flinch. They barely had time to turn around to identify the sound when none other than Mr. Radio Demon himself, Alastor, stepped into the room with a flourish.

_“Greetings, folks! I must tell you, I visited what I believe to be the most **DE** -lightful butcher shop in all of Pentagram City!”_ He trilled with a wide, unsettling grin on his face. Husk groaned and slightly slumped under the bar while Vaggie eyed Alastor with immense dislike.

“Oh, welcome back, Alastor!” Charlie asked airily. Les, sensing this guy was someone to be feared despite his cheerful demeanor, shrank behind Charlie, peeking out like a frightened child. Unfortunately, Alastor noticed the movement.

_“Well, well, well! What have you been hiding from me, my dear Charlie?”_ Alastor exclaimed, tossing a slightly bloody package onto the counter. It made a splat sound that caused Vaggie to curl her lip with disgust.

Before Charlie could react, Alastor had swooped behind her to where Les was cowering. The squirrel demon squeaked in fear, his eyes wide with terror.

_“A little scrap of fur! I didn’t know you were into adopting small, pathetic demons off the streets, my dear!”_ Alastor said, a slight sneer in his voice. Charlie turned around to face Alastor and snatched up Les by the head, hugging it to her chest.

“He’s not a scrap of fur, he’s Les! He’s another patient here at the Happy Hotel!” She protested, keeping her voice level while squaring up against the Radio Demon. Vaggie gave Alastor a growl of warning while Husk simply ignored the group, digging around under the bar to see if any booze survived Vaggie’s purge.

Alastor’s eyes narrowed all the while keeping the eerie grin stretched on his face.

_“Now, now, no need to get your panties all in a twist! I was simply making an observation!”_ He said, tilting his head to the side in a slow, staccato way. He sat onto the stool furthest away from the group, spinning his cane with one hand.

_“Anywho, as I was saying, I was going about my usual business in the city when lo and behold, I happen upon a new butcher shop close to the city limits!”_ He said, enjoying the discomfort he was causing for everyone else in the room.

_“As you all know, I go out of my way to sample meat from **EVERY** new butcher shop that opens here! So I go inside to purchase a slab of venison. The owner was unlike **ANY** I have had the pleasure of meeting in my time here in Hell!”_ As he spoke, he used his arms very animately. Charlie had to occasionally lean back out of the way to avoid getting beamed in the face.

_“His appearance was very intimidating indeed! A large hulking figure with bullish features, unsightly strawberry-blond hair, and blood-red skin! A bloodied apron and tattered flannel that looked like it was pulled out of a **DUMPSTER! HA!”**_ He gave a loud laugh. Everyone else remained silent. They learned it was best to keep quiet while Alastor was telling stories.

_“Ooh, but let me tell you; it was his **FACE** that really threw me for a loop. Despite the rough look, he had an amiable expression and a kind tone! Though, I admit the heavy accent was quite irksome. I could only guess how a simple, good-natured guy like he ended up in the throes of Hell! And that’s all, folks! Thank you for tuning in with me!”_ With that, Alastor ended his tale, giving his cane a couple of taps.

A stiff silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Finally, Charlie spoke.

“Wow, Alastor…! Uh, I’m glad you found such an entertaining shop!” She said, giving a nervous grin. Vaggie continued to frown and Husk gave a bored look.

“Kch. I’ve heard too many stories like that to be interested.” Husk grumbled, taking a swig of the AppleBapple he set on the counter.

Charlie felt a soft tapping on her upper arm. She looked down, confused before realizing she had been suffocating Les that whole time.

“Eek! Sorry, Les! I forgot I was holding you!” She yelped, releasing the demon. Les quickly leaned back gasping for breath.

“N-no no! It’s quite alright, I’m okay!” He wheezed, using the counter for support as he took deep breaths. Alastor gave another laugh, the sound crackling like it was playing through a badly tuned radio.

_“You’ve got a ways to go, little fella! Something tells me there’s much more than meets the eye with you.”_ Alastor said. Les stared at the Radio Demon and while Charlie saw fear, she also saw defiance, as though he didn’t like to be pushed around.

“So is that it? All you did was buy some meat.” Vaggie asked skeptically, giving a wary glare at Alastor. He creepily turned his head to her like an owl, tilting it to the side.

_ “Why no, dear! I saw the shop on my way back from a meeting with one of Hell’s newest Overlords!” _

Vaggie’s eyes widened with shock while Husk spat out his drink.

**_“WHAT?!”_** Husk exclaimed, looking somewhat shocked. Vaggie hissed in panic.

“They’d better stay on their turf and leave the hotel alone!” She said in anger. Then she trailed off to muttering in Spanish.

“Another one?” Charlie asked, frowning. It was quite rare for a demon to gain so much power that they became an Overlord. In fact, Alastor himself was the most recently named Overlord, and that was quite a while back. Les looked confused.

“I’m sorry, but what’s an overlord?” He asked meekly. Vaggie looked like she was going to give a scathing reply, but Charlie beat her to the punch.

“Overlords are incredibly powerful demons that rule certain parts of Hell,” She explained, talking as though she were speaking to a child. “Alastor here is an Overlord.”

Les gave Alastor a terrified glance again, the Radio Demon grinning at him in a sinister way.

“What was this Overlord like?” Charlie asked, looking at Alastor with a look of deep concern. New Overlords in Hell always meant another surge in violence and turf wars as the new Overlord vied for control with the existing ones.

_“ **HA**! Despite his recent accent, he’s already shown to be an impressively powerful demon! He is a loner type, that is for certain, and merciless. The number of demons he’s slain and souls he’s absorbed is off the charts, my dear!”_ Alastor exclaimed excitedly, his eyes giving a soft red glow.

_ “He looked pretty skinny, but his four eyes practically **GLOWED** with cold malice! If I were to compare him to an animal, I would say a jackal, like Anubis himself! His appearance was startling, long, dark hair and a thin face. He dressed the part, quite a fabulous black dress shirt! And a white tie to go with it, lovely! _

_“He had this burn scar on the left side of his face that made him look quite fierce. The way he spoke was brusque, to the point. He doesn’t speak often, letting actions speak more than words.”_ Alastor finished with a nod.

Charlie frowned, shaking her head. She agreed with Vaggie’s point, hoping this new Overlord would keep to his borders. She sighed.

“Well, thank you for the update, Alastor.” She said. Alastor gave a flourishing bow.

_“Of course, my dear! Bringing the news is my greatest pleasure!”_ He said, cackling a bit. He straightened up and looked around.

_“Since I’m back, we might as well continue with the hotel renovations! Come now, my dear! There is work to be done!”_ Alastor marched out of the room, twirling his cane.

Vaggie and Charlie looked at each other, their worry mirrored on each other’s faces.

“What do you think?” Vaggie asked. Charlie remained silent for a moment.

“...It’s like what you said; as long as he keeps away, we should be alright.”

As long as he and Alastor didn’t start any turf wars near the hotel, that is, She thought.

Vaggie sighed, standing up. Charlie and Les followed her with their eyes.

“As much as I hate listening to him, he’s right; we still have a lot of work to do. C’mon, Charlie.” Vaggie said, heading out. Charlie jumped up and hurried after her, waving back to Les and Husk before the two walked out of sight.

Les gave Husk a nervous glance.

“Seems like something big’s gonna happen, eh?” Les said, trying to make friendly conversation. Husk simply grunted.

“Nothin’ but trouble’s gonna follow. And don’t talk to me unless I’ve had some liquor.” Husk replied harshly, draining the AppleBabble and tossing it aside.

Les sighed. Would this place stay safe with this new Overlord? Keeping a low profile was a priority and if the hotel became the center of a turf war, it might reveal his location. Because he knew that the hunt was not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Alastor to the story! Also, two mysterious characters are introduced.
> 
> Finally regained the inspiration to finish the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I only wrote this based on some designs I made.
> 
> DESIGNS: https://hoshi-tsubasa.tumblr.com/post/636316224658227201/designs-that-inspired-my-hazbin-hotel-x-fargo


End file.
